A Painful Situation
by Siyris
Summary: rating may be high. AU, Quatre finds Duo bloody and beaten in an alley and his family takes him in the two get close but when Duo meets a japanese student at school and falls for him, will Quatre be okay with that? Yaoi please R
1. Fate

It had been nearly a year since that day when the young Arabian youth had found the injured American boy and brought him home.  It had been just a few weeks after that when those two teenagers had developed a relationship with each other.  To most of the family's friends, the two seemed brothers to each other and technically they sort of were.  Quatre's father had adopted the American so that he would have to be sent too a boarding home.  Though to those the two boys knew at school, they were a couple, and a cute one at that.  The quiet little blonde boy and the longhaired youth were never seen apart from each other.  Everyone knew that Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner were together – not everyone knew the darker side of things though.

Duo had always been grateful to the Winner family, especially Quatre.  Quatre had been the one who had found him bruised and battered, bleeding and naked in the ally that cold October night.  Quatre had been the one to come over, see if he was even alive as well as been the one to call the hospital.  The Winners, when they found out the young American man they'd found was an orphan, paid for all his medical care.  They bought him clothes, gave him a home.  More importantly, for the first time in his life, Duo felt wanted, felt loved.  The Winners had been the ones that taught the boy to trust again; they had been the ones that showed him not everyone he met was going to hurt him.

Quatre had been shocked that night to see that body curled up in the back of a dead-end alley.  He saw the blood, saw the rags of cloth around, he wasn't even sure what had made him go over to what had seemed a dead person – and an ugly sight at that.  The boy had been unconscious when the blonde knelt down next to him.  The thing he remembered most vividly about it was the moment he had cleaned the other's face off with a rag dampened from his water bottle, he was shocked at how _beautiful_ the face underneath the dirt and grim had been.  He remembered so clearly the fear in Duo's bright, violet eyes when he had woken in the hospital with Quatre and his family standing around the bed.  He remembered the long process it took to get the boy to trust again.

But that was all in the beginning, Quatre and Duo became closer and closer, they became brothers, then friends, maybe a little more than that.  Things seemed to all be going well for a while, until about a year after the night that had brought them together.  Duo had met someone as they both moved into a new high school.  The private school they had previously attended had closed and Quatre's father decided to put the boys into a public high school.  Well, Duo liked this person he had met, and Quatre didn't take to well to that.


	2. Strangers

            It was the first day of the new school year.  Junior year at North Glenn High was going to be interesting.  First day of a new school year usually meant seeing old friends, those you hadn't seen all summer, getting new classes and going back to the old routine.  This year it was different for Quatre and Duo.  Their old school had closed; they didn't know anybody.  As the older sister dropped them off outside of the school and the two teens just looked at each other before nodding and grabbing hands and heading inside.

            The mobs of young adults around the hallways made them nervous at first and they felt out of place.  Everyone seemed to know a group of people and there were so many kids that were just _different_.  They weren't used to that.  The private school that they had come from was a small school for the highly gifted students.  Most of the students were from well off families and it showed.  Another thing that startled the two was the variety of clothing, but more importantly the obvious gang ties in the way some of the students dressed.

            Quatre's father had pulled some strings with the school to make sure that his son and his adopted son would have all the same classes at least for first semester as well as they would have lockers next to one another – he couldn't ensure that they were locker partners.  They made their way to the lockers and sighed.  There was another boy at Duo's locker, Quatre went to his own and eyed his boyfriend as the braided boy stood in the middle of the hall.  Shaking his head some, Duo moved to his locker speaking quietly, "Excuse me…. Can I put my books in?"  The stranger moved out of the way with a mumbled apology and let Duo slip his books in.

            The American looked up as he stepped away from the locker pausing and gazing at the boy he supposed was his locker partner.  The other had an accent though it wasn't extremely strong it was there all the same.  His skin was darker than most and his eyes were a piercing blue; so flawless in their shade that they seemed to see right into someone, down to their soul and deeper.  _You could get lost in those eyes_, Duo thought, _but what a wonderful place to get lost in…_  The boy also had messy but healthy dark brown hair, chestnut colored really.  He was tall and handsome, looking to be no older than Duo himself.  He shook his head some to clear the thoughts away and blinked when Quatre called to him, hurrying forward and glancing back over his shoulder at the taller, dark haired boy.

            Quatre hadn't liked the way his boyfriend was looking at the stranger.  As soon as Duo caught up to him he grabbed onto the long haired youth's hand tightly, almost brutally so, and made sure he kept up as they walked, shifting his arm to around Duo's waist instead.  Confused, Duo perked a brow at his blonde love before shrugging a little bit and lightly resting his head on Quatre's shoulder, casting glares at anyone that dared say anything about it or looked at them wrong.

•                       •                       •

            Heero was nervous, at least a little.  His parents had recently died and he had been sent to live with his uncle in the United States.  It was his first day at his new school there and he was a little scared to say the least.  Every body seemed to know everybody else, and he was all alone.  He sighed softly looking around.  He saw two boys coming his way; they were holding hands.  They both looked just about as scared as he did.  One was taller, though just by an inch or two, and seemed less nervous.  The other was slightly shorter and looked nervous, he kept on looking around at the different people in the halls, he seemed almost afraid of some of them.  Heero tilted his head a little bit watching them out of the corner of his eye.  The shorter one had slightly pale skin and sky blue eyes, clear as a bright summer day.  His hair was a sandy blonde color and combed neatly with a part and everything the only thing messy about it were his bangs, which hung down into his face and covered his eyes partially.  He dressed nicely wearing a white polo shirt and a pair of nice black pants.  Heero guessed his family had money, and a good deal of it. 

            The two separated one, the blonde, going to the locker next to his own while the other stepped up to stand next to Heero.  He was silent for a minute then spoke softly.

            "Excuse me, can I put my books in?"

            Heero looked up and blinked staring into violet eyes, deep and full of complex emotions and ideas.  He mumbled softly, "Sure thing… sorry," and stepped out of the other's way standing near by.  He watched this boy, he was different then his fair complexioned companion.  He had brown hair the color of hot chocolate that spilled over his back in a long braid that reached to the middle of his thighs.  He was about a head shorter than Heero himself was.  His skin was creamy, but not pale.  It looked like he had gotten a good amount of sun during the summer because his skin was a nice shade of tan.  He wore tight fitting black jeans that hugged his legs, he also wore a black shirt, classy but plain.  His clothes spoke to having money just like the blonde's did but this longhaired boy's style spoke to caution with that money, not as easily spent.

            He watched then as the other was called off by the smaller teen and he watched him go.  He saw the way the blonde was possessive over the taller, darker boy and he figured that they were some sort of couple.


	3. President's Son

Warning: minor violence in this section, nothing big… but thought I'd warn you.

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update again, I just sorta fell out of writhing for a while there, all better now though, so no worries.

--------

As Heero watched the two move off, the kid with the braid resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, he failed to notice the girl that came up behind him. He blinked when she spoke, turning slowly. She was pretty…. shorter than him, but nice looking. She had a bluish blackish hair, obviously dyed and a round face. He bowed slightly to her and murmured "Sorry…. I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?"

A light blush colored the Japanese teen's face, and he was glad for his dark skin tone; it hid the blush well. She was laughing at him. Laughing. She shook her head some and gestured down the hall in the direction the other two had gone. "You're new here huh?" She shook her head, not giving him time to answer before continuing, "Of course you are; nobody who's lived around this city messes with them. That blonde kid? He's the son of one of the president of the _biggest _company in the state." Heero nodded a little bit and looked slightly confused. The girl seemed to pick up on that and grinned "Don't worry about it, I know them, my brother used to go to school with them, they're from some yuppie private school that got closed over the summer, so they transferred here… but according to my brother, you don't mess with them, 'specially not the one with the braid… he's off limits, no matter if you just wanna be friends or what. Winner keeps him on a tight leash."

Heero just blinked a little bit, watching as that dark haired, insanely perky girl walked off. He nodded slightly and muttered softly "Thanks I guess…" He shook his head some and got the rest of his books out of the locker, grabbing his backpack and heading towards his class.

• • •

Once they were in their classroom, Duo turned to Quatre and growled a little at him, glaring some at his little love. "What was that about, huh? You gave me a bruise!" There was a slight pout to the way that the American glared to his boyfriend; something only he could do.

Quatre sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shini-kun, you know that I didn't intentionally hurt you, but he was staring. You know how I get, and you never know about those minorities… I don't like it here, I want to go back to Central conservatory."

Duo growled and glared before turning away from the smaller boy "You did mean to hurt me and you know it. Don't change the subject, Quatre! I don't think you would have slapped me in the bathroom if you hadn't meant to hurt me!" There was a sad tone in his voice, as well as resentment. "And I like it here. There are a lot more people. I hated it at the conservatory… everyone was a proper upright little pussy! Those aren't real people Quatre, you're going to have to learn to deal with other sorts of people, you can't live in that kind a world all your life."

Duo bit back a cry of pain when his hair was yanked in order to turn his head in combination with the backhanded smack across his cheek. He bit down hard on his lower lip as his little lover leaned forward and whispered in his ear angrily, "You dare speak to me like that, Maxwell? You owe my family and me everything! Don't you _dare_ speak ill about what my father gave to you do you understand me? Never question me again, Duo." The brown haired boy nodded slowly, his eyes cast downwards. Quatre, seeming satisfied, nodded some, tugged once more on the braid. Duo understood. He shifted some and moved his desk a little closer to the Arabian's, leaning lightly against him. Again, the blonde nodded some, satisfied, and wrapped an arm around the American's shoulders, kissing his cheek where a red mark was strikingly visible against Duo's mostly pale skin.

• • •

Heero got to the class ahead of most of the other students and blinked, surprised. It seemed that the two from the hallway were in his class. He saw the two speaking quietly in the back of the classroom; desks pushed together, the blonde's arm about the other's shoulders. Something seemed slightly off though, and he couldn't tell what it was exactly. The Japanese youth shook his head some and pushed his messy bangs out of his face. He took a seat towards the back; he chose to sit a seat in front of the two and two rows over. He looked at them from under his bangs as he set his backpack on the floor next to his desk. Something was definitely wrong. The American was far more subdued now than he had been… but then again, maybe he was just playing too much into it. He slid into his seat as the rush of kids came in before the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

As the day continued, Heero noticed a pattern, every class he was in, had at least one of the two in it. He started looking around after he noticed one or the other, and every time he saw the second as well. He sighed softly to himself shaking his head. _This is going to be a long year._


End file.
